


【翻译】这和可可无关

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: “我想不出有任何东西是我不会给你的，简。”这是一个简短的故事，讲述简最终如何得到她想要的。更像是PWP，尽管我试图说明一个观点。
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】这和可可无关

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not About the Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256161) by [coolbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne). 



> 我想对这个故事的起源做一个评论——我一直对人们对待简的方式感到有点恼火，当出现问题的时候，总是“让简来解决”。当然，简在任由别人这样对待她上也有罪，所以这就变成了一个不健康的循环。但是，如果问题是，谁在守望守望者，谁在照顾照顾人的人呢？这对莫拉的影响也让我恼火，她变成了陷入这一切的局外人。我不会说她是一个无辜的旁观者，因为作为一个成年人，她和简一样有罪。区别在于——正如我希望在这篇文章中所展示的——莫拉意识到了这一点，而简却没有意识到。我希望这可以解释莫拉对简的到来的冷漠态度。无论如何，我希望你能喜欢。莫拉在故事后期使用的拉丁语翻译是“与你我愿同生，或共死。”我只是以为她会说些什么，也许她根本没有意识到自己在说什么。感谢Roman _ machine的校对，你真是个勇士，校对我的smut！

尽管她享受着8小时快速眼动睡眠的好处，但这是一种奢侈，她很少沉溺其中。作为马萨诸塞州的首席法医，即使在休息的日子里，她也不能这么做。因此，敲门声从她的前门传来时，她立刻从睡梦中醒来。她披上一件绸缎长袍，心不在焉地走下楼梯，她的速度似乎并不让门那边的人满意，因为那人又敲门了。敲门声简短但坚持不懈。只有两个人这样敲门：警察和……

“简，”她看门的同时说道。

“嘿，莫拉。”

即使在这么远的距离，即使她的嗅腺还没有完全清醒，她也能闻到酒精的酸臭味。“你喝酒了。”

简用一只手扶着门框。“是啊。但我觉得走路走得差不多清醒了。”

莫拉皱起眉头，在简的周围寻找她的车的证据。她没有找到。考虑到简从醉酒到清醒的速度，再加上莫拉认为很可能不是坚定的步行，她计算了一下，“那是一次90分钟的步行！”简什么也没做只是耸耸肩，莫拉也做了同样的事情，然后站到一边让这个黑发女子进来。

简花时间小心地踢掉靴子，整齐地把它们放在附近的垫子上的样子几乎让莫拉笑了。几乎。她走向厨房，没有费心去看那位顺从地挂起她夹克衫的侦探。她摆弄着咖啡机上的按钮，等着简到厨房岛边见她。她跌坐在凳子上，莫拉转过身来，拿出几个马克杯。

“我很犹豫早上的这个时候是否要给你提供咖啡因，但我确实有不含咖啡因的。”

简把头埋在双手里。“莫拉，脱咖啡因咖啡是有时间和地点限制的——永远不要，和在垃圾桶里。”

“那么，也许我不应该告诉你，在过去的六个月里，我一直给你喝含咖啡因和不含咖啡因的混合咖啡。”

“什么？”

“那种菊苣的味道？” “那是脱咖啡因咖啡。”她告诉那个目瞪口呆的黑发女人。

“叛徒，”她嘟囔着。

“嗯，”莫拉唯一的反应是从她的冰箱里拿出一大罐水。她往水壶里倒了一大壶水，又倒了一杯水递给简。“我猜你也不想喝我的草药茶。”

“小树枝和小木棍儿？不了，谢谢。”简满怀感激地喝下半杯水，然后把它放在花岗岩台面上。

她们两人都在沉默中舒服地等待着水壶烧开水，简现在把下巴压在拳头上，莫拉懒洋洋地转动着她的脚踝。虽然简期待着水壶发出刺耳的汽笛声，莫拉还是在这种刺耳的声音打破寂静之前把水壶关掉了。也许已经是半夜了，但是没有理由不去泡一杯好茶。

“在水快要烧开的时候，”简懒洋洋地评论道。

“什么？”

简坐起来，用下巴指了指水壶。“在水烧开前就把水取下来。可以泡杯更好的茶。”

莫拉的嘴角闪过一丝微笑。“你确实有在听我说话。”

“大多数时候。”

“嗯，诺桑比亚大学也已经确定了最好的茶应该在茶包取出来后静置六分钟，但我对他们的发现表示怀疑。”

“你只是不想等那么久。”

莫拉耸了耸肩。“我什么都不承认。”

寂静再次降临，直到她们只能听到厨房时钟轻柔的滴答声。莫拉扫了一眼，意识到自己不知道现在几点了。她找到答案时扬起了一边眉毛。早上3:20。

简一定看到了她的反应，并猜到了原因，因为她没有铺垫就就平静地说，“我和凯西分手了。”好像这就能解释为什么她会在凌晨出现在朋友家。

莫拉意识到简的评论是不完整的。减去简步行到比肯山所花的时间，她说，“你和他分手了？凌晨一点的时候？”

“不，”她摇了摇头。“我们本来要出去吃饭的。他问我是否已经就我们的婚约作出了决定。我说了‘不’。”

莫拉小心地呷了一口热茶。“是你还没有做出决定还是你的答案是否定的？”

简把目光移开，敷衍地耸了耸肩。“我认为这无关紧要。把戒指还回去差不多久说明了一切。”

“嗯——，”她只是这么回答。

简扬起眉毛，几乎要笑出声来。“就这样？一个不确定的‘嗯’？没有‘你做了正确的事’或者‘你这么做错了吗’ ？什么都没有？”

“你认为你这么做错了吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

莫拉轻轻地歪了歪头，回答说，“这和我怎么想无关，简。重要的是你怎么想的，你的感受。”

她的头回到手上，“我觉得我伤害了一个不值得伤害的男人。”

“我明白，”金发女子说，“但是你觉得这对你意味着什么呢？”

她皱着眉头，用指尖揉着额头。“莫拉，现在跟你玩文字游戏要么太早，要么太晚。”

“你要我说得更清楚吗，简？”侦探感激地点点头，而莫拉不知道该从何说起，该如何控制自己的语气。最后，她知道她只能对自己诚实，对简诚实。“好吧，你为自己做过什么吗? ”

她停止揉搓前额，但眉头依然紧锁。“什么？”

“你的工作本质上是无私的，但是你做出了个人选择，牺牲了你自己的幸福和生活。你开枪打了自己，认为你这么做是为了救弗兰基。”

”这和有什么——”

“你担心会伤害凯西，却不去想他是如何伤害你的。”

“他没有——”

莫拉，从来不是一个故意说逆耳话的人，说了刺耳的话，就这一次。“真的吗？”她问道，把简最喜欢的那个词还给她。“和我结婚，要么我离开，逃避了几个月就因为我害怕我不能用我的阴茎在性爱上取悦你？”

“莫拉！”

她继续盘算，准备开始辩论。“你担心你母亲一发现你破坏了婚约，她就会失望。这就是为什么你在这里，而不是凌晨三点出现在她家门口。”

语气出乎简的意料，莫拉几乎可以看到她们之间正在修建的墙。“我来这里是因为我想和我最好的朋友谈谈，”简生硬地说。

“也许这就是问题所在，”莫拉若有所思地说，“也许我做你朋友的时间太长了。”

简急促地吸了一口气，在厨房里的寂静中大声问，“这是什么意思？”

“意思是……”她自己的呼吸虽然没有那么急促，但也很深沉。“简，我从来没有过像你这样的朋友，这对你来说应该一点也不奇怪。” 她等着黑发女子假装惊讶表情，然后才继续说下去。“我在自己的脑海里活了这么久，害怕出来，害怕自己的影子。然后我遇见了你。”她又喝了一口茶，给自己时间把这些话组织起来。“最终，我明白了关心别人，有人关心我是什么感觉。我可以做我自己，这很好。头一次，做我自己没有遭到嘲笑或讥讽。”她短暂地闭上眼睛，对一两段记忆点了点头。“至少，没有像你在玩笑中注入的幽默元素。”

“这是怎么回事，莫拉？”

“我是说，我永远不想做任何危及这段友谊的事情。当我回顾某些事情和事件时，我意识到我之所以什么都没说，是因为我害怕这会伤害到你，或者会让你重新评估我们的友谊。如果我的生活中没有这个，我就不知道该怎么办了。”简伸出手，用手握住莫拉的手。金发女子又缓缓地深吸了一口气。“但是我现在知道这对你有多么不公平。朋友应该在你身边收拾残局，但朋友也应该知道什么时候退后一步，说出需要说出来的难以启齿的话，即使这意味着破坏友谊。”

简把手抽开，靠在椅背上。她双臂交叉在胸前，问道，“那么，你认为有什么难以启齿的话需要说呢? ”

“简，尽管你很勇敢，但你是个胆小鬼。”简的头猛地向后一靠，好像被打了一耳光，但是话已至此，所以莫拉继续了。“如果这意味着冒犯或令别人失望的话，你就害怕为自己做出选择。你为他人做出了世界上所有的牺牲，但你不会为自己这样做。你是女儿，姐姐，侦探，朋友，未婚妻，”她每勾掉一个标签，嗓音就上扬一点。“你什么时候只是简了？”

简说话前喝光了最后半杯水。“当我和你在一起的时候，”她低语。她被莫拉的反应惊呆了。

“不，我不这么认为。”莫拉站起来，转向橱柜。“我来给你倒杯你喜欢的可可。”

简被事情的变化弄得不知所措，小心翼翼地站起来朝她走去。“我去拿。我知道你够不着。”她向右移动要从莫拉身边经过时，更矮的那个女人挡住了她。当她向左移动时，她又被挡住了。她叹了口气，低头问，“你在干什么？”

“算是一个社会实验吧，”她回答。

“难道你不需要一个对照组和同行评审的研究吗？”她说，试图给房间里注入轻松的气氛。

莫拉点点头。“大多数情况下，是的，如果我考虑的是更高比例的人口的结果的话。但在这种情况下，我只考虑一个实验对象。”简又一次想去拿可可粉，而莫拉又故意挡住了她的路。

“好吧，”简哼了一声，“我想我不会喝可可了。”

“如果你想要，就拿去吧。”当那个黑发女人没有再做进一步的尝试时，莫拉笑了，但声音空洞。”“我想不出有什么东西是我不能给你的，简。什么都没有。但是你甚至无法让我离开去拿可可。因为你不知道如果你身体上动了我，我会有什么反应，你不想冒险冒犯我，你不想得到你想要的。哪怕只是为了 **可可** ，Jane。如果你想要，就去拿吧。”

那吻的迅猛和激烈令人吃惊。莫拉还没来得及发出一声尖锐的警告，她的嘴就被简的紧紧封住，充满执着和索取。一双伤痕累累的手滑向她后颈，紧紧地扣着她的头发，瘦长的身体将她紧紧地抵在橱柜上。她立刻性起了，甚至因此没有感觉到厨房台面硬边压到她的下背部。她自己更小的手也伸到简的腰间，让她们胯部相接。

“简，”她叹了口气，最终能说话，是因为简的注意力转向了她的脖颈。她在脖颈上的侍奉和那个吻一样带着坚定不移的渴望；这与其说是关乎感情，不如说是关乎饥饿，几乎就是字面意义上的。莫拉感觉到了轻微血肿的咬痕即将沿着脖颈出现。她简短地想了想早上要怎么把它们藏起来。也许她不会费心隐藏吻痕。她的手开始从简的裤子里拽出紧身衬衫，这时她感到有力的抓住了她的手腕。

“不，”简能做的只是低吼。

淡褐色的眼睛遇到了深黑水池般的眼睛，它们之间闪烁着理解。这么久之后，这就是简拿走她想要的东西。深深的呻吟从莫拉双唇里溜了出来。终于。现在，她闭上了眼睛，脑子里想着简的嘴巴对她下颌线做的事情，直到她感觉到丝绸长袍从肩膀上滑落到脚边，她才意识到发生了什么。这个想法几乎还没来得及形成，她的吊带衫下摆就被不经意间拉过头顶，掉在了地上，她没有注意到也不在意。她再次伸出手去触摸她，但是想起了之前的拒绝，于是，改用手指扣住柜台边缘，将头靠在柜子上。闭着眼睛，她可以描绘出简略带老茧的指尖在她赤裸的双臂上走过的路线。她可以感觉到每一次那些手指在她的皮肤上燃起火花，沿途点火时说不出话的结巴。两根食指在她的锁骨上游走，在胸骨上切迹相遇时，莫拉把她的肩膀向后挺起，肆无忌惮地献上她的胸部，她的身体，她的一切。

简似乎对这里狭小的空间感到不满，她挪动着她们的身体，直到莫拉被紧紧抵在花岗岩厨房岛上。两只手紧紧地搂着莫拉的腰，莫拉被抱到了柜台上，简放下双手，脱掉她湿漉漉的蕾丝内裤，这是她最后一道无力的防线。让莫拉吃惊的是，简竟把它塞进了自己的口袋。宣布所有权。莫拉带着一副不知从哪里来的平静面孔，靠在简的前臂上看着简，简也看着她。她试着不退缩，不是因为自己的赤裸，而是简的赤裸之意。在她的脸上，在她站立的方式中，在她的眼睛声称拥有她所看到的一切的方式中，有一些几乎是野性的东西。莫拉拼命想脱口说出，“我是你的，”却被她的身体打败了，她的胯部扭动着向前与简接触。

令莫拉沮丧的是，简的手开始从最需要它们的地方移开。简的手从莫拉的肩膀到双乳划出一道道痕迹，忽略了一声充满需求的呜咽。变硬疼痛的乳头抵着有着伤疤的手掌，莫拉又一次在快感中向后仰头。温暖而湿润的嘴紧紧咬住她的右乳头时，她睁开沉重的眼皮，低头看着那些散落在她胸上的黑色头发，莫拉想知道她是否会当场高潮。她的臀胯不由自主地又扭动起来，于是简抬起头来。她就像最开始一样几乎无言地用左手穿过粗糙的卷发向下滑动，直到她的手指在莫拉迫切需要的地方上游走。

“这就是你想要的吗，简？”她基本上喘息着说。“你想知道我有多需要你吗？”她的声音在期待中颤栗着，身体前倾，在简的耳边低语。“拿走我吧，简。”

她的手指像她的嘴唇一样，坚定而有力，几乎把莫拉从柜台上举了起来。她在快乐，痛苦和解脱的混合中短短地呻吟了一声“哦！”。她的手掌按在光滑的花岗岩上，指尖因为体重的压力变成白色，她放肆地迎合着简的推进，臀部与手相遇，碰撞着，退缩着，碰撞，退避。她感觉到简的右手沿着她的腰晚宴，在她是背上游走，直到抓住她脖颈下一撮头发。简拉了拉，她的脑袋被拉着抬了起来，简的嘴唇碰到了触到了她喉咙白皙的皮肤上隐隐约约的小疤痕。她和简一样的伤疤。这个吻轻而温柔，这一瞬间的温柔很短暂，然后简的嘴巴向上，无情的牙齿咬住了莫拉的下唇。金属味道的血是她不会弄错的，但莫拉不在乎。不在乎她被粗暴对待，被留下标记。她不在乎她被赤裸地展现在自己的柜台上，两膝之间夹着一个穿着整齐的简·里佐利。她不在乎这与性爱无关，而是关乎所有权和占有欲。她唯一关心的是找到一个缓解双腿间疼痛的方法。

她向后靠在前臂上，拼命地想找到那个角度，高跟鞋缠在简的腰上，让她靠得更近，更近，永远都不够近。简的身体的重量让她的手指在莫拉体内更深入，莫拉的脑袋向后仰着，叫喊出声。她的胯部毫不优雅地扭着挺向简，要求更多粗暴的插入，得到了全部。双肩向后卷曲，她挺起肩膀，把双乳奉给简漫游的手，并因为接触而喘息起来。刺激感实在太强了，她向后跌去，冰凉的花岗岩缓解了她皮肤的炽热。话语随意从她的嘴边滑过；一连串的祝福和鼓励，一种她以为早已忘却的语言。

“Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens. Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens.” 她一遍又一遍地低声说。

简用她的指尖划过莫拉双乳间闪闪发亮的汗珠，用拇指抵住她的嘴唇，选择了一个更简单的词。

“我的。”

莫拉拾起力量抬起身，确保自己在说“是”之前与简的目光相遇。时间像电线一样在他们之间拉长，直到因为紧张和期待而紧绷。“求你了，简。”她的需求就是简想要的，最后，她感到拇指压在阴蒂上的压力。“没错，”她又说了一遍，这次声音很大，充满了渴望。她的身体因为快感僵住了，后背拱起，胸部紧贴着简的棉衬衫，脖子暴露出来，大腿紧紧缠绕在纤腰上。细小的地震从每一根神经末梢爆发出来，震动传播到她身体的每个角落时，只有简的手环抱着她的后背支撑着她。她确信自己已经失去了视觉，除了眼前一片明亮的白色之外她什么都看不见了，除了耳朵里传来血液冲击着耳朵的呼啸声什么都听不见。她的身体在燃烧。当然，她想，她的身体烧着了。

就像涨潮的突然一样它平息了下去，就像一块石头投入池塘，直到波浪变成涟漪，再次消散成平静的池塘。乳酸又变回丙酮酸，她的身体在简的怀抱里变得软弱无力。她召唤出力量来搂住简的肩膀，把头靠在那个高个子女人的肩膀上。她感到强有力的手指轻轻地从身体中抽离出来，她立刻感到不完整。她往后退开一点，拨开那些黑发，心想她会想办法把这一点准确地告诉这个女人，但是当她看到简眼中的泪水时，她的话卡在了喉咙里。

“这是？”莫拉害怕地问。“告诉我。”

简只是摇了摇头，嘴紧紧贴在莫拉柔软的喉咙上。就在她以为这个警探又一次戴上了面具，自己永远也不会知道的时候，她感觉到，而不是听到那些话触及了她的皮肤。

“我很害怕。”

莫拉抚摸着那狂野的头发，不仅仅是爱抚，也是给自己一些时间。她向来擅长于事物的科学性，总能从事实和逻辑上得出事物的答案。当她不得不涉足感情方面的事情时，都是战战兢兢地在怀里的女人的指导下进行。当她看到这两者在默默交战的时候，她意识到这是简应得的真相。

“我知道，”她对着简的太阳穴低语，“没关系。”


End file.
